A Time to Every Purpose
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: Was looking at the rating guide and was surprised to find it only a PG13. Bazukun's March challenge fic for the subject of 'Time'. The hikari's discuss an assignment.


**A time to every purpose**

March challenge fan-fiction for Bazu-kun

By Aislynn Goldleaf

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional; any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional.

The bible is also not mine; the scripture referenced is Ecc 3:1-8 in the KJV.

* * *

_To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven:_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

Three young men sat in a locked windowless study room at the university library, an old, large gilt-edged and dusty book in the center of their circular table. The heavy pages were opened, the old spine and the page's own weight conspiring together to keep the book open and flat against the table.

"Well, according to this first section, tis the season for studying and that is our purpose at this time. That, and to get this extra-credit essay done." The pale hair of the one who had spoken dropped thickly across his eyes before he pushed his bangs away yet again.

"Tell me again, who suggested we use this book?" The smallest of the three had spoken, the only one with dark hair that defied gravity. Crimson-tipped black spikes crowned an impossibly innocent face framed by gilt bangs. At his quiet question, amethyst and chocolate eyes locked onto the final member of their group.

"With such a vague topic, it just popped into my head! Blame my sister for her insistence that I be exposed to all 3 major religions." He was leaning back into his chair, one foot propped on the table, as he balanced the chair on two legs. His brown skin contrasted with the pale skin of the other two, his hair, a pale sun-kissed cream.

"Well, all of us certainly have experiences that match each line in this passage."

"Wait a minute Ryou, none of us has ever died!" The blonde leaned forward, his foot thumping loudly to the floor.

"Um, Marik? Ryou did die at least once. Shortly after he and I first met…"

"Yuugi, please! I beg you, no!" Ryou groaned as it appeared that the small one would tell-all to Marik.

"All right Ryou." Yuugi dropped back into deep thought.

"Do you remember what happened? What was it like?" Marik leaned forward over the table, eager to hear all the details.

"No, why should I? None of us can remember being born either."

"Well, why don't we just skip that one, or come back to it later. It's eerie how these are almost forcing memories to surface… What's the next one?" Yuugi pushed the thick book toward Marik, indicating that it was his turn to read.

_A time to sow, and a time to reap;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

Marik had stumbled over the word 'kill', looking up guiltily at the others. "Um, did I ever apologize…?"

"Many times Marik and we've reassured you countless times that you have been forgiven. Just please, keep a tight reign on your temper!" Yuugi spoke tiredly and a bit tersely. "Our Yami's have all killed…"

"And we were left to do all the healing." Ryou spoke quietly. "Can't say as I've done all that much sowing or reaping though."

"Ugh, that made me think of the Reaper of Cards!" All three shuddered at Marik's remark.

"Maybe we're taking that part too literally…" The other two looked at Yuugi oddly. "Well, you can reap the benefit of someone else's knowledge…"

Ryou blinked as the idea suddenly clicked. "So you could say that Kazuma-sensei was sowing the knowledge into our minds?"

"Get that image out of my mind!" Marik yelled humorously as he clutched at his hair. They all laughed then Marik pushed the book over to Ryou. "What's next?"

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

The trio sobered again as the memories surfacing threatened to overwhelm them. Yuugi spoke first. "Well, we've all managed to break down the barriers that had separated us, and even the spirits have built up relationships with each other and us."

"Many of the memories that are evoked are… intensely personal…" Ryou and the others fell back into silent contemplation for a long time. Finally, Yuugi pulled the book toward himself and read.

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather them together;_

"This first line seems to belong with the pair we just did…and we've all had to mourn someone's passing." He paused sadly. "But what do you think is meant by 'cast away stones' or 'gather them together'?"

Marik looked thoughtful and sad. "In some countries, Death by Stoning is still practiced. Maybe it refers to that."

"That's _horrible_!" Ryou and Yuugi chorused, shuddering at the mere thought. Yuugi went on to read the next pair.

_A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;_

_A time to get, and a time to lose;_

Marik kept an eye on Ryou the entire time Yuugi read, watching Ryou's face flush pink with a faint blush. Ryou stared at the tabletop too intently, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. When Yuugi finished reading, he noticed the 'non-interaction' between the others. "Oh, come on guys! Go get a room already!"

Ryou's quiet "We did…" seemed very loud in the quiet study room.

To which a wide-eyed Yuugi could say nothing.

Marik sighed, and snagged the book from Yuugi's light grip and read.

_A time to keep, and a time to give;_

_A time to rend, and a time to sew;_

"Needless to say, we all have memories, or things that we keep. And I could certainly do with some giving." Marik pressed the book back towards the center of the table before propping himself back into his earlier relaxed position. He watched, from beneath his lowered lashes, Ryou flush a deeper shade of pink.

"Yeah, and I'm going to rend the pair of you if…" Yuugi stopped as Marik's unusual lavender eyes caught his, holding him in a breathless gaze. Yuugi had never before seen such…heat…in another's eyes. Only Yami had begun to just recently, and Yuugi was still confused at what that…hot…gaze could be.

Ryou moved to stand behind him, placing his hands about Yuugi's shoulders gently so as not to startle. Yuugi remained mesmerized by Marik's eyes as the Egyptian let the chair fall back to all fours and leaned toward him. Warm air blew gently by his ear and he gasped softly. Petal-soft lips sucked gently at his earlobe… his neck… The room seemed to be suddenly much too warm and Yuugi closed his eyes against a rush of sensations. Hands came to caress his thighs… his chest…

_A time to be silent, and a time to speak;_

_A time to love, and a time to hate;_

_A time for war, and a time for peace._

"Shh…. Let me love you….you can hate me later…."


End file.
